


save us, savior of the world

by danvers_grant (diancsthemyscira)



Series: oh darling, what a tragedy we have become [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Blue Kryptonite, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, also yes that is a religious title thing, felt like it would fit in w the savior theme kinda, idk - Freeform, if ur catholic raise ur hand lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diancsthemyscira/pseuds/danvers_grant
Summary: Kara knows she’s meant to be a savior. If not for Clark, then for the world and if not them, then for Krypton. She is the Last Daughter of Krypton, and she’ll be damned if that gets taken away from her. She survives and adapts and that’s how she’s become who she is now. She’s never gonna give that up. But underneath it all - underneath the strong exterior - is a girl wishing for a normal life. A girl wanting and waiting for that cliched happy ending of a prince to save her from the demons of the world.But saviors don’t get happy endings.





	save us, savior of the world

Kara knows she’s meant to be a savior. If not for Clark, then for the world and if not them, then for Krypton. She is the Last Daughter of Krypton, and she’ll be damned if that gets taken away from her. She survives and adapts and that’s how she’s become who she is now. She’s never gonna give that up. But underneath it all - underneath the strong exterior - is a girl wishing for a normal life. A girl wanting and waiting for that cliched happy ending of a prince to save her from the demons of the world.

But saviors don’t get happy endings.

She realizes that when she hears the bloodcurdling scream. She’s too far from National City, just outside the city fighting off rogue aliens left and right, with her aunt behind her trying to fend them off as well. The battle is her focus and Kara doesn't pay attention to the grunts and groans of the aliens around her or her surroundings. Until the scream. It echoes in her ears and shakes her core, freezing her on the spot, her body tensing as she hears the heartbeat matching the scream.

Without a second thought, she takes off to the skies and even if she can’t be confined by gravity, Kara can feel her heart plummet as she speeds into the city. It’s chaos everywhere. The DEO are scattered across CatCo Plaza, their guns trained to the skies, a flurry of bullets let loose on the aliens above. Citizens are scrambling away, though some freeze in place as agents swarm the plaza. News crews pull up shortly and the local police has slowly started to enclose off the area. Kara’s not sure how to respond until she glances up at the skies. It’s then that she sees Cat. Dangling up in the sky, her hand clawing at Non’s enclosed fist, trying to gasp for breath. Kara can feel the world close around her and her true fears have come to life.

_You can’t save everyone. You can’t be in two places at once. You’re not enough._

The thoughts filter in her mind but she shakes them away just as the monitors around the perimeter of the plaza are plastered with her uncle’s menacing smirk.

“Kara, glad you could join us,” he cockily croons, “I was afraid you’d miss the grand show.” Non turns to face her, a wild and manic look on his face, as if daring her to move, but Kara eyes Cat, who’s eyes have widened at the reveal. Her eyes are misty with tears and behind them are unwavering emotions that restore confidence in Kara. She sees the loyalty and faith - the devotion - reflecting in Cat’s eyes. But there’s something… bittersweet behind them.

Cat Grant is a complicated woman and Kara’s more than happy to have gotten closer to her, both as Kara and Supergirl. She knows by now what makes her tick and what her tells are, but she can’t seem to decipher what Cat’s trying to tell her. All Kara knows is that she needs to save her. She has to.

“It’s over, Non,” She growled, confidence and anger laced in her voice, “let her go!” Her command booms loudly above the plaza and causes Cat to shake her head in either disapproval or warning.. “S-Superg-!” She manages to choke out before Non squeezes around her neck even tighter.

“No!” Kara screams out in rage and before she knows what she’s doing, she’s flying towards Non at full speed. Cat is suddenly dropped from Non’s grasp and just as Kara redirects her body to fly towards Cat’s falling form, her cape pulls her back and a stabbing pain begins spreading from the small of her back.

The pain arcs up her spine and spreads like a wildfire and she claws behind her as Non laughs in triumph. A sickening crunch reaches her ears and all of a sudden she hears a roar, one that she realizes came from her. Non, startled, retreats back, a shard of glowing blue still in his hands. Kara’s eyes narrow at the sight and she gathers her power and courage before flying at Non in a rage. She doesn’t look down, her heart already so full and ready to break, she knows she wouldn’t be able to bear it.

Non struggles briefly after Kara tackles him out of the sky, her cape blazing in the wind as she speeds toward Non with an uppercut that sends him several feet further. “This ends now, uncle,” She bites out, stalking closer and closer to his prone form. Stopping, she focuses her laser vision as he hovers to his feet.

“Oh, my dear niece,” his voice dripping with sweet sarcasm, “why, it’s only just begun.” Before she can even fire at him, he tackles her and soon again they’re in the air, fighting all over CatCo Plaza. Kara channels her rage and fights back, ignoring the sting in her back and the lethargy she feels.

But then, she’s falling out of the sky. Her vision fades in and out until she finds herself in a crater in the middle of the Plaza. Non hovers above her before slowly landing, walking towards her with a wicked smirk.

“Krypton's explosion brought on the birth of many great things, hasn't it?” Kara struggles to keep her eyes open and to focus, her ears are ringing and everywhere hurts. Non stands above her, grinning wildly, and toying with a dagger in his hands. He kneels down and brushes away a strand of hair from her face. 

"For example, did you know kryptonite came in different forms?" Before Kara can comprehend what he's revealed a shard of something blue is buried into the ground near her head. She flinches as he inches closer, his breath in her face. “Mere exposure to it only leaves you powerless. Human.”

Her eyes widen and she watches helplessly as Non breaks off a piece from the shard. It glows a warm kind of blue, but all Kara feels is a coldness creeping in her skin. “But, there is a more…permanent solution…”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from puppydanvers: Non going behind Astra’s back and having people watch Kara to find out who her loved ones are (they steer clear of Alex because she will fuck you up. Also, DEO) So they focus on the rest of the group and it doesn’t take long to spot the connection between Kara and Cat and with Cat’s power over the city it makes her one hell of a good target right?
> 
> Cue a chain of events that leads to Kara being distracted by some attacks on the city, Cat being kidnapped, and Non basically holding her hostage at CatCo and televising the whole thing live so Kara and the rest of the city have to watch Cat be killed and Kara can confess her love but it’ll probably be a moments too late and the whole city is silent as they watch Supergirl crying as she holds Cat’s lifeless body :)


End file.
